icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Katydidit
PLEASE fill-in the Subject/headline *before* starting your message, and '***'sign*** your name *'after'* your message,' using 4 consecutive tildes ~' so I know who you are. Thanks! If you do NOT sign your message, I can't answer it. Understand? '''Katydidit 02:40, October 31, 2010 (UTC) '''FAQ: How do I upload an image from outside a wiki into a wiki??? :You go to the wiki page where you want to upload and click on the link near the bottom, "Click here to view xxx's Gallery." Click on it, and then scroll down until after the last pic where it says at the rectangular, "Add a photo to this gallery." Click on that color box and follow the instructions. FAQ: How do I make the Userboxes show up on my profile page? :From the Userbox page, pick out all the ones you like and type that name on your Profile page. After you type the names you like down the page, add 2 opening brackets { *before*, and 2 closing brackets } *after* each name, and that userbox should appear! FAQ: How do I make my own userbox the way I want it to look??? :You can vary your own userbox by manually copying the basic formating code (below, starting after the next sentence) and changing the name and/or pic and colors to your liking. You have to add after 'Seddie' and the 3 !. cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="width:238px; background:Red; border:3px solid blue;" |style="width:45px; height:45px; background:#violet; text-align:center; font-size:14pt;"| |style="font-size:10pt; padding:4pt; line-height:1.25em;"|This user can't get enough of Seddie!!! PIC Galleries HERE! FAQ: Community Policy Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seddie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DanTD (Talk) 11:35, March 20, 2010 Question about my profile Hi,i just signed up a min. ago,and i need to know,how do i upload a picture for my profile like you do. :You need to SIGN your name with 4 tildes ~ after your message, so I know who you are. Who are you? Katydidit 04:10, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Followed pages Click the tab in the lower right corner of the screen next to "My Tools". -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 07:51, December 8, 2010 (UTC) User: Finachel i think you should block Finachel on my user blog they wrote Glee is better and on the Creddie they wrote it too! its annoying so do you think so? NeveisCheese☼ 06:48, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :If it is on your blog, I believe you can delete it. BTW, I don't know who you are since you did NOT sign your name, so I can't look at what that person did. Who are you? Katydidit 12:54, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Archiving You should archive your talk page. I'll help you if you want. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 22:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed that on your Talk page. Yes, I'd like to archive it but leaving the FAQs in. Unless that also should be archived, and I then do a copy-paste to show it for others. How do I do it, and thanks! Katydidit 23:00, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::How did you do that? You didn't tell me how to do it, you just did it! How do I add increasingly older messages as they age to this same archive, or do I have to make a 2nd archive? Please tell me now *HOW* to do it myself, if it is something I can do, or is it only something you can do. ok? Thanks. Katydidit 23:44, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just create the page, then cut and paste. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 01:54, December 9, 2010 (UTC) re the troll hey yo, if you're the person who got rid of Funchel or whatever their name was (the Glee guy) then thanks! They had commented on my blog earlier too, offending people but i knew was just a troll so i just told ppl ignore him. didn't think to report it to 1 of you guys though lol But comment is gone now so thanks again. Omgitisme 09:26, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Archive Hi Katydidit! Sorry, I haven't been here in a long time... I've been busy. Anyway, may I recommend using the template on your archived page? It tells users not to add or remove from it. Anyway, yeah sorry I haven't been here, I was busy... check out my blogs for more information. :Happy Holidays, [[User:Anr0328|'Anr'0328]] [[User talk:Anr0328|'(talk)']] 19:25, December 10, 2010 (UTC) *LOL cool! I will make a template to make things easier, see you around! ::--Anr0328 ::: Hi, nice to see you back, and Happy Holidays to you! Katydidit 05:46, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Creddie Lover Fine admin. Also, what IS going on here??? I just thought Creddie 4 real was taunting Daisy. You should had told me. Now, you think Seddie Lover is that chick Bunnyboo? Oh no, Daisy never would do something as stupid as that! creddie lover off topic commenter is back on creddie page Omgitisme 23:05, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you *so much* for telling me about her off-topic comment! She has been blocked for a full month, so you won't see her online here again until Jan. 10. Thank you, again! Katydidit 23:45, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Gencer Userbox Hi! Can you please add this following userbox to the page? The thing between the brackets is "Gencershipper". Thanks! :) ICarlyRulez5101 01:13, December 11, 2010 (UTC)ICarlyRulez5101 ;) Peace! : Peace! Katydidit 01:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! This might sound like an ignorant, insensitive question, but didn't you say you were Jewish, and if so, do you observe Hannukah, and if so, did it already happen, and if so, how was yours??? If not, then just disregard this message completely!!!! LOL! Cartoonprincess 01:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess :Your questions were great! You aren't ignorant or insensitive, and you remembered! ;-) Mine was good, it lasts 8 days starting the night of Nov. 30 and ending the night of Dec. 8. But the dates change every year in our calendar year. I enjoy chatting with you, and if you get to chat by those other methods sometime, feel free to do so! BTW, how are your studies going since you mentioned you were having some problems with a subject or maybe more? Which cartoons are your favorites to watch? Katydidit 04:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Hi! I'm doing slightly better in math, but I think that's due to luck more than anything else! LOL! Sadly, I haven't gotten to watch many cartoons, lately, but I'm always up for The Simpsons or Avatar: The Last Airbender! (Not the James Cameron movie. I personally hated it. It was cliche and dragged on too long...) I enjoy shows like Futurama and The Fairly Odd Parents, too! Even T.U.F.F puppy! I hate Fanboy and Chum Chum, though! :This is a little off-topic, but what do you think is going on between Jennette and Nathan???? It worries me, because they were such awesome friends and were extremely close, and to see something come between them breaks my heart, a little. :'( I don't even care if they become a couple or not, anymore! I just want them to be friends, again!!! Unfortunately, I have absolutely no control over these things... ::Didn't they start tweeting together again? I thought it was Miranda and Jennette that stopped the tweets. Katydidit 21:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I hate that we're going to have to wait until 2011 to see more iCarly episodes!!! I know it's only weeks away, but who knows how long Nick will put it off??!! It saddens me because they sorta ended Victorious with a bang, and it doesn't seem like Dan is giving that much importance to iCarly anymore! I don't really care if this is the last season, as long as they end the show right! I wouldn't want it to become another Spongebob, where it has been airing for over a decade and only gets worse by the season. Idk if you keep track of this, but Spongebob's first three seasons were terrific, then they went on hiatus, and everyone thought it was over. Then, it made a comeback, except that it kinda went dowhill from that point. I wouldn't want to see that happen to iCarly. Although, maybe I'm being pessimistic. :/ :Cartoonprincess 14:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You made a comment about Fri. Jan. 7 is the next episode airing. Do you have a link for that? If not, where did you see it? Katydidit 21:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it was a comment on a Youtube video. The link is on the iHire an Idiot page. I replied to you a little while ago. Cartoonprincess 22:04, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Seddiafoeva thx u im feeling rly happy just one question how do u do the box with seddie warrior creddie thing with the picture and thx again Oh, btw... I found something that you might like! ;) (Sorry, if you've already seen it!) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHqV1NdOLa0&feature=related Cartoonprincess 16:21, December 11, 2010 (UTC):) :I hadn't seen that specific video, but I had seen her official video of the song when it came out last summer. Thanks! Love ya! Katydidit 21:14, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome!! Cartoonprincess 22:05, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Contest prizes - new userboxes? Please? Okay, so me and Creddie 4 real started a Creddie/Christmas fanfic contest and we're giving out special userboxes to the writers of the top 5. But neither of us know how to make them, I'm pretty sure, so I was wondering if you could make some for us? One that says "This user WON the "A Very Creddie Christmas Contest!", and then 4 other ones that say the same thing but second, third, fourth and fifth places instead of the WON part. Thanks! I'm sorry if I sound demanding, but I don't have much money and I couldn't think of any other prize. Giantapplepie 16:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Giantapplepie :I will definitely try to do that for you guys! Sounds like a fun thing to do for our guys to compete in a fanfic contest! All I really need is the appropriate Christmas-Creddie pic. If you can find one for me and save me the trouble of looking for it, I'd be glad to do it! You can contact (e-mail) me with the attached pic at: lemony52922@mypacks.net anytime. Katydidit 21:24, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Hey katydidit I have a question really quick I don't know if you want to, but I think it would be awesome if you could add more user boxes for creddie. I was looking and there are a ton of seddie ones. Could you please add some like creddie forever or some like the seddie ones! 7creddie5 21:44, December 11, 2010 (UTC)7creddie5 :Maybe I can find some good Creddie pics and Creddie lines to make into a userbox for you and other Creddiers. I'll start looking. You have 2 good pics of them on your profile page I might use! The one of them kissing, and the other is of them dancing together. Do you know any other good Creddie lines besides 'Creddie forever'? I'll use that one for one pic. Katydidit 01:38, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :: on both CreddieForever and CreddieLove userboxes! Katydidit 12:04, December 12, 2010 (UTC) thx and how old i am thanks for the info and I am sorry I can't tell how old I am to people I like in real life sorry again - seddiafoeva - Can you clean up my profile? the skyfont thing is bothering me and i was wondering if you could get rid of it for me?NeveisCheese☼ 05:24, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Neve, I don't know how to do that with those codes in your page. Sorry. Maybe you can ask our Head Guy (SeddieBerserker) for help in fixing that weird problem. Katydidit 20:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Are you the owner of this wiki? Please answer the above question, thanks. at 12:36 Dec. 18, '10 :No, I don't own this wiki. I'm just an administrator. Try this link for more info: wikia staff. You should 'sign' your name after your message is finished using 4 consecutive ~ Katydidit 01:04, December 18, 2010 (UTC) New Userboxes Please post these userboxes on the userboxes page. They are at User:Bolivianbacon/UserboxesIMade under the category of New Userboxes. Also, could you please put a link to that page at the bottom of the userboxes page, like you did for Catwoman 54? Thanks! Bolivianbacon 02:45, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Katydidit 11:09, December 18, 2010 (UTC) iStart Over (NEW BLOG) HEY Katydidit, I don't swear, I don't care. Anyway, look at my new commerical blog for iStart Over! thanks Thanks for telling me... abou the "males" and "females" thing. I need to take a break from this wiki, lately I've been making a lot of mistakes and I might get kicked out anyway. I just hate this "category" linking thing! Ifeel kind of suckish right now. {:( (03:38, Dec. 19 (UTC) by Seddie4eva) :You won't get kicked out for making an honest mistake. If you aren't confident about adding a category it would be better not to bother with them and let someone else do it. Oh, and if you would *please* sign your name at the end of your message by typing 4 consecutive ~ (and tell others to do the same when contacting administrators), I'd appreciate it. Thanks! Katydidit 09:54, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Good News!!! :D Hey, buddy! Guess what!!?? My dad says we will be going to Chicago, over the summer! I probably shouldn't go into detail about this, yet, since it isn't official, but basically, he wants to open a kiosk/ booth at a Hispanic Festival, and if I come, I will most likely be passing out flyers! Perhaps you know of the different festivals in the area? Any information will be appreciated because my Dad is itching to start this new project in the new year. (He wants to go into the media and make himself known!) So, yeah, I know you said you're technically not from Chicago, but anything you know could be useful. Btw, I don't mean to be nosy, but do you have a job, and if so, what is your profession? I know, I'm really curious!!! Cartoonprincess 14:56, December 19, 2010 (UTC)